powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Start Up! 3,2,1! Go!
is the first episode of Power Rangers Disney Racers Synopsis Following the invasion of Luxord, the alien resistance, led by Venendict Bert, drafts a group of five teenagers to help protect the planet as the newest team of Rangers. Plot In the city of Hybridbankville, California, five teenage friends named Sholto, Meino, Tomine, Idris, and Kasai are at the local Youth Center. Kasai and Sholto are sparring in front of a karate class, and the less-than-athletic Meino is among the students. High above Hybridbankville on Earth's moon, Luxord and the Shadow Bikers have taken over an ancient Moon Ship as their invasion base, where Luxord sets up his telescope and eagerly anticipates his conquest of the blue, defenseless planet as he observes its beauty. To facilitate his conquest, his loyal servant has established a laboratory where he is at work molding clay into humanoid dolls called Sour Strikers. By running them through his LochRiser machine, the dolls come to life as human-sized soldiers. Suddenly, a large earthquake rocks the Youth Center and everybody panics. Before any of the five friends can react, they are teleported out of the Youth Center in beams of light. As their vision recovers, the five teens find themselves in a high-tech facility unlike anything they've seen. A strange humanoid robot comes out, which amazes Meino at how technologically advanced he is, but their attention is then turned to the resistance. They introduce themselves, then explains to their guests of Luxord and his plans to conquer Earth. Though Luxord had been defeated long ago, he has regrouped and began to eclipse all worlds into darkness. The teens are incredibly skeptical at this information, but Venendict grants them Mythclassic Pistol Morphers that will allow them to summon the incredible power of the fastest vehicles and fight Luxord's forces. Leaving the Castle Command, the teens are still unable to fully believe what they had just seen, but their attitudes change when Luxord's Strikers arrive to destroy them. Though they are able to hold their own with their fighting talents, the creatures prove too much and they are forced to use their Mythclassic Pistol Morphers. They then proceed to destroy the Strikers. They are then teleported back to Hybridbankville, where Luxord's first warrior Scarag awaits them with more Strikers. As the Strikers fall, Luxord initiates Final Lap. Driven by inherent instincts granted through their powers, the young heroes summon giant robots in the shape of vehicles, the Mythkey Racer Zords, and use them to fight Goldar. They eventually join their Zords together into a single robot, the MythRoad Jedi Megazord, which destroys the monster. On the moon, Luxord rages at Scarag for failing. Back in the Castle Command, the teens have now fully accepted Venendict's request to protect Earth from Luxord's evil plans. As per Venendict's's rules, they are required to never use their powers for personal gain, to never escalate a battle with them unless forced, and to keep their identities a secret from all. With Venendict and the resistance guiding them, a new team of superheroes is born -- the Power Rangers Disney Racers! Gallery Idris's First appearance in PRDR Ep 1.jpg|Idris's first appearance PRDR-EP01-Rangers-pose.jpg|The team’s first morph into Power Rangers DisneyRacersPose.jpg|Battle pose Notes * This episode title is a refernce to the transformation announcement of the Mythclassic Pistol Morpher *First appearance of Kasai Himada, Idris Simerus, Sholto Garim, Meino Peancore, Tomine Doragon, Venendict Bert, and his associates. *First appearance of Luxord, Scarag, Zurger. Category:Season Premiere